confessions
by Shan-Kun
Summary: we all have confessions, ne? multiple pairings. Maybe OOCness This is my first fic so go easy on me! Rated for lanuage, and other stuff. Rating may change. Also, a bit AU..er alot.:X possible character death.Disconituned
1. Introduction

_Confessions_

_By: Shan-Kun_

_Summary: Do you have a confession, Orihara? Heiwjima? Anyone?_

_A/N: I know I know LAME summary but I couldn't think of anything else and I wrote this on a rainy day!_

_Alas, this is my first fan fic! I've been working on it far too long. Every chance I get during school I go to this story! Not to mention I kept getting dissatisfied with my story so I rewrote it a lot._

_Sorry to have kept you waiting Sachi-Sama. Didn't mean too! D:_

_Disclaimer: I DUN OWN DRRR! IN ANY WAY! IF I DID I'D BE FLITHY RICH! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE ALTS! Now, let's start shall we? x3_

* * *

_Introductory_

_It's a cold day here Ikebukuro, as people make their way to live their lives. All of them appear to be normal. Some strike out more than others though. Like the Oriharas and the Heiwajimas_

_Speaking of the Heiwajimas, 4 blondes walking and talking together. One blonde has mocha brown eyes with a rough look in them his white crisp t-shirt showing off his ovbiously well muscled upper body. Then there is a magenta eyed blonde next to him. He doesn't seem as rough as the first blonde but he gives off that cocky kind of aura with that smirk on his gorgeous features. He wears a dark pink and black shirt with a pair of white jeans. On the other side of the mocha eyed blonde is a more clam, peaceful looking blonde with his blue and white t-shirt and blue jeans. His eyes are a deep ocean blue. The last blonde is next to the magenta eyed one. He seems shy. And a bit clumsy too. His carmine red eyes hidden by his glasses, he wears a regular white t-shirt as well, but accompanied by a scarf._

_Then there's the Oriharas, a group of Raven haired males. Just as the blondes, each has their own eye color._ _Two of the ravens have red glazes. One is crimson, the other ruby_._ . The ruby eyed raven had on a black jacket unzipped, red shirt and black jean pants to match the jacket, chain hanging from his hip and connected in the back of his pants. The crimson eyed raven's outfit was similar to the ruby eyed ones, except his jack had a red trim on the sleeves. To the right of the ruby eyed raven, is a dark pink eyed raven. His outfit is the opposite of the ruby and crimson eyed ravens. While the two raven's jacket and pants are black, the dark pink eyed raven's are white. His top is pink, with a pink belt to match his shirt. The last of the ravens, a gold eyed male, also wears white. Except his shirt is gold and his trim is gold as well. _

_What's going to happen with these people here in this city?_

_They all seem...rather abnormal to everyone else. Maybe even seen as outcasts. But they are just like the rest of us. Affected by things that would affect us. They all have a past like we all do._

* * *

So sorry this is so short guys! But ive been working on the other chapters and felt this needed a introductory of some sort! i promise the next chapters will be so much longer!

Also, I couldn't really think of anything for Oriharas to wear...I suck I know. -Shoots self-

_Delic: review for love and the revival of Shan!_

_Roppi: can't we leave her dead?_

_Psyche: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! *cries*_

_Izaya: -Headesks- I don't think I'd wear-_

_Shizuo: Shut up flea._

Till next time~


	2. New Home

_A/N: Omgggg I got a follower! *-* thank you soooooooo much! I really appreciate the follow!_

_Guys if you could also review it would really help me out here. im new to writing fanfics! please help me improve in my ability!_

_Izaya: Hey Shan, continue with our love, ne?~ we don't want to keep them waiting~_

_Psyche: I can't wait to see what is in store for us! Will I get a happy ending shannieeeeeeeeee?~_

_Roppi: -shakes head- no Psyche you will die!_

_Shan: Roppi stop being mean! –Shoves him in closet-_

_Tsugaru: On with the story!_

* * *

_New Home_

"Well, we're here guys!" a very excited voice rang.

"Great.." said a rather dreading voice.

"Roppi-san~ don't look so sad~" said a cheerful voice

"Tch...i agreed with roppi. why father moved us here i'll never know" said a bored voice

"Daddy said this place will be good for us! we need new friend and-"

"You are completly forgetting that this means we will be new in a brand new school right?" said Roppi

"We'll be fine!~ Right Iza-Chan?~"

"Of course we will be Pysche~ we are the oriharas after all, Ne?~"

"Izaya! Bring you and your brothers into the house and come pick you your rooms!" Range a stern voive from inside the house.

The house was rather large. A few rooms off from being classified as a mansion. It was white with black stairs and a black roof. It's garden fresh and green. A big front yard and a pool in the back yard. It also had balconies in some windows.

"Yes sir~"

"Honey~ let's take a look at the rest of our brand new home~" said a feminie voice.

"Well guys, what do you say after we pick out our rooms, we head out and check out our new neiborhood?~" Asked Izaya.

"Sure why not? better to get accustomed with it since we're here." Stated Roppi.

"Ok!" Exclaimed Psyche.

And with that, after Picking out their rooms, the 4 Oriharas head off to see the city.

* * *

_Ok I know this is realllllllllyyyyyyyy short but i promise in the next...2 or 3 chapters they will be longer! i'm just getting you into the-*hand slapped over mouth*_

_Izaya: You can't tell them too much, ne?~_

_Shan: *Mumbles through his hand*_

_Delic: Hold her like that Iza-Chan~~ *takes shirt off*_

_Tsuki: Um...right...review please!*hides in scarff*_


End file.
